


Red

by Rebldomakr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloody Sex, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Harry's fed an aphrodisiac. Willingly.





	Red

Harry dug his fingers into Tom's shoulders, pushing himself against the bed and refraining from just  _screaming_. He felt the rumble of a contained shoulder thrumming against Tom's skin and if he could form a proper sentence, he'd call him out for it, but he couldn't and he doubted he could criticize the man very much with that  _knife_  running down his stomach and his  _cock_  slowly, strongly moving in and out of him. His blood was beading up and rolling down onto the white sheets, mixing in with his cum in a splendid, unique shade of pink.

"I ought to drug you more often." Tom said, digging the knife deeper and Harry could feel it sinking into his flesh and  _ **oh**_.

He tried to say "Please." But all he could force out of his throat was a desperate groan. It hurt so fucking much, but everything was stinging and so fucking amazing. He couldn't last. He  _couldn't_.

Tom pulled the knife out, tip stained red. Blood poured out of the wound and Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, losing whatever strength he had left as he came for the fifth time that night. Tom's thrusts were steady and harsh, pushing hard into him at a frustratingly slow pace. His body was struggling to put up for another go, but even a magical aphrodisiac could do so much.

"You've done good." Tom complimented him. Then, an offhand comment. "I wonder if I come enough inside of you, my semen will paint you permanently white."

That wasn't possible but Harry just mewled. His cock was hard again.

Tom laughed at him.

"Yer a cunt." Harry slurred.

"No, but I am fucking yours." Tom said.

"Not a cunt." Harry wished the man would actually fuck him, he was pretty sure he was going to go insane before he was finally filled and wore off the aphrodisiac.

Tom dug two fingers into the wound on Harry's stomach. He screamed, arching his back and digging his nails into Tom's skin. Blood gushed out in fat streams, dropping onto the bed and staining the sheets and pooled under his back. "I'm making it into one." Tom said. He twisted his fingers. Harry screamed even louder and his cock, bright red, pumped out a few white spurts in his sixth orgasm. "When I cum in you and pull out, you're going to be as red as this blood, filled with  _me_. And I'm going to make sure you don't leak."

Harry gasped and tried to beg, but he was soundless and too weak to do anything at this point. Tom settled inside of him, Harry could feel his cock still inside of him and it was probably the aphrodisiac, but he could feel the thick, copious semen being pumped deep into him.

"Good boy." Tom kissed his cheek, slowly pulling his cock out and removing his fingers. Harry blacked out.


End file.
